Un sueño húmedo y el amor de mi vida
by LetrasGriegas
Summary: ¿Qué puede pasar cuando Kibum descubre que su mayor sueño húmedo está allí para follarle como nunca nadie lo ha hecho? Jonghyun no sólo quiere estar dentro de él, quiere llenarle, demostrarle que es el amor de su vida.


El cuero se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

El antifaz hacía que su secreto no fuese detectado.

El chico suspiró una vez, como siempre lo hacía antes de encontrarse con un nuevo cliente.

Él no era una puta barata o algo que se le asemejase, ayudaba con la caridad de famosos de Seúl. Donde habían decidido que la mejor forma de recaudar dinero era mediante una casa de citas, los famosos y empresarios iban cada noche que quisiesen hacer sus fantasías realidad sin saber que probablemente estuvieran haciéndolo con otros famosos que conocían.

Pero los famosos que aceptaban ayudar, guardaban su identidad.

Y allí estaba él.

Bajó la mirada y entró en la habitación, no tenía permitido levantar la vista, ésas eran las reglas del juego.

Él amaba la sensación de ser dominado, el sonido de su cuerpo siendo embestido por el del chico que le tocara esa noche, imaginar que se lo follaba su compañero de banda.

Sintió las pisadas acercándose a él y un aroma peculiar lo envolvió, sabía que era el mismo que ocupaba aquel chico que hacía que se pusiese duro como una roca pero se obligó a olvidar, ¿qué haría él en un lugar como ése, si cada noche llevaba a una nueva chica al apartamento para probar que no era homosexual?

Tragó en seco cuando una mano acarició su antifaz y retrocedió instintivamente, nadie podía saber que él estaba allí.

—Pensé que estabas a mis órdenes y yo no te he permitido moverte —espetó con una voz sedosa quien-fuese-su-acompañante.

Se obligó a no mirarle por más que sus sentidos reaccionaran ante aquella voz.

—Esto va así —espetó nuevamente—, estoy en una banda, un grupo famoso, SHINee. Estoy seguro de que habrás escuchado de nosotros, como sea, yo comparto habitación con la diva. Key, el muy maldito me la pone dura cada que quiere —, el más bajo soltó un gruñido, y sí, Kibum sabía quien era la persona con la que estaba.

Jonghyun se encontraba en la misma habitación y le estaba confesando que lo excitaba, aunque mantenía la esperanza de que no se hubiese dado cuenta de su identidad.

—Así es que esta noche te follaré como si fueras ese maldito rubio —continuó y el rubio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

El más bajo lo tomó por el mentón y lo besó apasionadamente, robándole el aliento y acrecentando el calor que ya se formaba en la parte baja de su vientre. En un movimiento rápido lo tomó por el cabello y lo pegó contra la pared, en un roce desesperado buscando que sus erecciones se encontraran.

Recorrió sus manos por el cuero y se separó de él.

—Ya sabes que hacer —le ordenó, señalándole la seda que colgaba del techo, indicándole que debía colocarse allí.

Kibum se limpió las manos en el cuero, no sabía en qué punto había comenzado a sudar. Dio un largo respiro y caminó hacía allí, nunca antes le habían causado sensación alguna de nerviosismo sus prácticas sexuales, pero bien decían que siempre había una primera vez.

—Desvístete —agregó el más bajo, con aquella voz cargada de deseo.

El rubio dirigió sus temblorosas manos al cierre del unitardo, ¿por qué decidían fallarle todos los sentidos en aquel momento?

—¿Acaso es tu primera vez? —Ronroneó, observando como se iba revelando aquella blanca piel que siempre había deseado marcar como suya—. Lentamente.

Sí, Kibum, hizo más lento el ritmo.

Aunque tenía la mirada agachada sabía que su compañero de banda lo miraba atento, contemplado cada uno de sus movimientos.

Se deshizo de toda la ropa y se atrevió por un momento a mirarle, y santa mierda, desearía no haberlo hecho.

El más bajo acariciaba su erección sobre la ropa mientras le admiraba, mordía uno de sus labios cada que su mirada se dirigía al pene del rubio. Sus ojos se encontraron y el rubio volvió a bajar la mirada, debía recordarse las reglas.

Jonghyun se acercó a él y volvió a besarle.

Mordisqueaba sus labios a conciencia y suplicaba por que lo dejara entrar, su lengua le invadió como si ese fuera el acto sexual. Penetrándole, envolviéndole,

Jonghyun rompió el beso y tomó sus manos, atando sus muñecas y bajando para repetir la acción con sus tobillos. Volvió a mirarle fascinado y se encaminó a la pequeña vitrina que había en el fondo de la habitación, tomó aquel látigo con tiras y se dirigió al rubio nuevamente.

—¿Sabes? —Habló—. Esta tarde estaba buscando a Key, el chico del que te acabo de hablar, ya que siempre desaparece cuando quiere, se siente el todopoderoso, y le llamé por teléfono. Mierda, casi enloquezco cuando llegué a pensar que no me contestaba por estar follando con alguien —, atestó el primer golpe contra el abdomen del rubio, lamiendo después la zona—, pero el muy tonto había olvidado su móvil en el apartamento —rió—. Así es que busqué en su móvil algo que me dijera donde estaba —movió el látigo hacia el pezón izquierdo del rubio, haciendo un ligero círculo para golpearlo de manera repentina, haciendo que éste soltara un gemido y repitiendo la acción con el pezón contrario.

Le tomó del cabello y le volvió a besar, reclamándole como suyo.

El rubio ni siquiera se preguntaba cómo era que le había alcanzado si estaba unos centímetros más levantado del piso y el otro era pequeño.

—No nos desviemos —continuó el más bajo y tomó la erección ajena, masajeándola y esparciendo el líquido pre-seminal por la base—. Descubrí algo de él —prosiguió mientras seguía proporcionándole placer al rubio, bombeando para acercarlo al orgasmo y tomándolo del antifaz.

Tiró del hilo que mantenía el antifaz a él y lo arrancó, mientras que Kibum sentía como se venía en su mano.

—¿Qué harás ahora que sé tu secreto, Kibum? —Cuestionó, mirándole a los ojos.

Ya no había secretos, desde un principio el más bajo había sabido que era él y había disfrutado el humillarlo.

Key no había hablado por miedo de ser descubierto, pero ahora ya no importaba.

—Termina ya con esto, Jjong —le reprendió.

Sabía que él era el que debía obedecer, pero sus sentimientos eran más fuertes. Aquella rabia contenida.

—¿Terminar? —Pronunció el más bajo en un tono burlón—. Esto apenas ha comenzado, lo que te he dicho es cierto. Me excitas de sobremanera, Key. Cada minuto del día se me va pensado en todas las formas en las que podría entrar en ti.

Kibum se mordió los labios para reprimir un gemido, ¿cómo podía ponerle tan caliente?

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas? —Le gritó.

Ya no pensaba. Eran las ganas de sentirlo dentro las que hablaban.

El más bajo le besó nuevamente, jugando con los restos de semen que quedaban en su mano. Esparciéndolos por la entrada del rubio, usándolos como lubricante.

Introdujo un dedo y Kibum se removió ante la intromisión, dio paso al segundo y comenzó los movimientos de tijeras para dilatarle.

Mierda, si se sentía así de bien cuando sólo eran sus dedos no podía esperar.

El rubio gimió al sentir el tercer dedo y bajó la mirada.

—Mierda, mírame, Kibum —le susurró Jonghyun—. No quiero perderme nada de ti.

El más bajo lo tomó por el mentón y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, rogando por más.

Retiró los dedos dentro del rubio y recibió un quejido en respuesta, rió por lo bajo al saber que él también deseaba ese momento y se bajó los pantalones.

¿Cómo es que seguía llevándolos puestos? Se preguntó Kibum, pero por más que quisiera arrancárselos las ataduras se lo impedían.

El cerebro del rubio se fundió cuando vio la imponente erección de Jonghyun y siseó por el deseo al sentirla rozando su entrada.

—No me gusta ser dulce —espetó Jjong, introduciendo la punta.

—Entonces, fóllame duro —le suplicó y el más bajo se introdujo hasta el fondo.

Los testículos de Jonghyun chocaban contra el trasero de Kibum, creando la mejor sinfonía del mundo, la que iba compuesta por el sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar y los gemidos de Kibum suplicando por más, alabándole durante cada embestida.

El más bajo golpeaba las blancas nalgas de Key mientras embestía fuertemente, nunca le había gustado el sexo romántico, él necesitaba ver la piel roja para excitarse. Aunque recientemente la única piel que se le antojaba golpear era la de su compañero de banda.

Se recordó que era él a quien follaba y le embistió más fuerte, rozando la próstata del rubio.

Gemidos con palabras incongruentes salían de ambos mientras que Jonghyun podía sentir la entrada de Key contrayéndose, exprimiéndole.

Tomó la erección del rubio y la bombeó nuevamente, quería que éste volviera a correrse. Sintió como la respiración entrecortada de Key se hacía más frecuente, podía escuchar el sonido de sus latidos rompiéndole los oídos, y entonces se dejó llevar en el mejor orgasmo que había sentido nunca, mientras el semen de Kibum golpeaba ambos vientres.

Plantó un beso en la frente del rubio y desató las ataduras de sus tobillos para dirigirse a las de sus muñecas. Kibum se dejó caer, sin fuerza, y Jonghyun lo sostuvo. Se acomodó en la cama y lo mantuvo en sus brazos, era lo más preciado que había sostenido nunca.

Se deshizo de su camisa y cubrió con ésta el cuerpo de Key.

—¿Sabes? —Inquirió el rubio, adormilado—. Te llamo _sueño húmedo_, porque eso es lo que eres para mí.

El más bajo rió y acercó la sábana para cubrirlos a ambos.

—_Un sueño húmedo y el amor de mi vida_ —le llamó, antes de caer rendido al sueño. Sosteniendo su vida.


End file.
